Karin Walter
"Elegance dancing with lunacy." — Darkrai Karin Walter (カリン ウォルター Karin Worutā), born Monika Bauer (モニカ ボーエア Monika Bōea) is a , and a wanted criminal in her home country of Germany; wanted for the murder of her entire immediate family. Fleeing to Japan, the girl changed her name and took up residence in Yasuraka Town, hoping to mask herself among the strong spiritual energies within the city. Eventually discovered by Mistri, Karin found them to be an ideal way of protecting herself and joined the organization. Appearance Befitting her foreign background, Karin's appearance is far from Japanese, and thus she tends to stand out in Yasuraka Town. She is of average height, complete with a curvaceous figure and well-endowed chest, and has back-length, flowing, pale-blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Karin's wardrobe tends to vary, and while she often wears a schoolgirl uniform, possibly to take advantage of her young appearance — as she resembles a teenager as opposed to a woman in her early 20s — Karin has an extensive wardrobe comprised of many dresses and other extravagant clothes — many of them brought from Germany. Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Spiritual Abilities Fullbring Sons of Plunder (ソンス オフ プルンダー Sonsu ofu Purundā): Using Fullbring, Karin is able to transform a standard kitchen knife, affectionately called Mr. Cuttey (刻さん, "Koku-san"), into large claymore. Still bearing some resemblance to a cleaver, the sword is possessed of a gargantuan black blade with a silver edge. The guard of Sons of Plunder is nearly unapparent, almost appearing to be mechanical, with a black square screwed into the main portion of the guard; additionally, a partial chain is connected to the guard, much like the Chain of Fate connected to a Plus. The handle of the sword is wrapped in bandages, ending in a black bolt, leaning towards the mechanical appearance once more. Karin's history with Mr. Cuttey is extensive, as it is the weapon she used to kill her family, and as such, views it as her personal friend and treasure, carrying her "loving memories" of her family within the cleaver's blade, and this is what enables her to pull on the weapon's soul and transform it into her own personal slaughter tool. Eventually, the girl crafted a handmade case for Mr. Cuttey, to enable easier carrying; it also functions as a "sheath" for the cleaver. Sons of Plunder's special abilities grant Karin the control of blood, and she can perform various effects when her cleaver draws blood from an opponent, as the blade literally draws its strength from the blood shed of enemies or of Karin herself. This may, in effect, be in-part due to the soul of Mr. Cuttey 'remembering' the blood-soaked state of the knife and of Karin herself when she killed her family, thus, Karin's powers manifested as a reference to this. Disturbingly, Karin refers to this act as Mr. Cuttey "drinking", and will often coo to the blade that she's feeding it. Even moreso, Karin — or perhaps the soul of Mr. Cuttey — seems to have a preference for certain kinds of blood; Karin notes the soul will lash out at her if she feeds it blood it doesn't like, though it will "drink" regardless. *'Blood-Induced Regeneration:' One of the unique abilities Sons of Plunder possesses is the ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of the victims it cuts. No matter how severe the damage is, this regeneration is noted to be almost instant, and can reform Sons of Plunder into its original state, even if the blade has been destroyed down to the handle itself. Trivia *A common trait of Fullbring names, Karin's Fullbring, "Sons Of Plunder", is the name of a song, in this case, a song by the band Disturbed. *The name "Mr. Cuttey" is a callback to an identical cleaver of the same name wielded by Yuuki Kaburagi from the ''Rising Phoenix series, ''a story written by Per, Darkrai's writing partner and best friend. **After additional analysis, Karin, unintentionally, bears resemblance to Yuuki in terms of personality and backstory. A seemingly sane blonde with an insane demeanor hiding beneath a calm exterior, both murdered their parents as children, wield a kitchen knife named "Mr. Cuttey", and carry something with them that reminds them of their former family; in Yuuki's case, he carries the beheaded heads of his parents, and in Karin's case, the knife which holds the "loving memories" of her deceased family.